The invention relates to a rack for a domestic dishwasher. The invention also relates to a domestic dishwasher.
Depending on the items to be washed, it may be advantageous to change a loading volume of a rack. For example, it may happen that, depending on the loading of an upper basket, more space is available above the upper basket than is required for example by an existing flatware drawer.
A flatware drawer for a dishwasher is known from the publication DE 10 2008 062 761 B3, said flatware drawer having several inserts arranged in a movable manner on the frame, it being possible to position the dish elements to be washed thereon, with one of the inserts being arranged on the frame in such a manner that it can be displaced horizontally and with at least one further insert being arranged on the frame in such a manner that it can be displaced vertically.